Princess Prince
by Romamama
Summary: All for a fundraising event, the Hyotei, Rikkaidai and Seigaku regulars are working together to put up an awesome show. Throw in 3 obnoxiously cute bishies and we'll have crossdressing, yaoi and insanity all rolled up for your enjoyment. UPDATED!
1. Tezuka needs aspirin

**A/N: Hello everyone! Well this is basically a crossover fic of PoT and Princess Princess. I love both animes so much and I felt the need to make one. This story will be shounen ai so anyone who hates it go away I dun like flames. Lol and the title sucks, forgive me I can't think of anything. Thank you everyone and hope you like it. nya~**

**Warnings: Cross-dressing, shounen ai and basically poor humor~**

**Princess Prince**

**Chapter 1 (Seigaku)**

Tezuka Kunimitzu needs some aspirin right now. He should have known from the queer glint in Ryuzaki sensei's eyes that something troubling was coming his way. He really should have known. He was now pondering to himself, 'how will I explain this to the team?' and thus another headache started to form. He just sighed and decided to go back to the clubroom, better get this over with.

Fuji Syusuke the infamous tensai of Seigaku was smiling, like he doesn't do that all the time. Anyway, outsiders may think he was just standing there watching his two kohais engage in a semi-battle royale in a form of a tennis match of course, but he was really thinking about something else. Not that Kaidoh and Momo's match was boring; it was actually pretty fun to watch them play each other. Sparks keep flying everywhere and basically they're obviously fired up around each other. But he found something more interesting to ponder about. He saw Tezuka enter the club room sighing. Contrary to popular belief people can actually read Tezuka even with that stoic face he seems to be very fond of. That is if your Syusuke Fuji of course. Well he was gonna find out sooner or later, whatever it was he was sure it was about the club, what else would Tezuka be upset of his non-existing love life? 'Hmmm that's another problem to be solved some other time' he thought to himself.

Practice was over and only the regulars were left, most of them were finished changing and were preparing to leave when Tezuka spoke up. "Minna, please stay for awhile we will be having a meeting in 10 minutes." After speaking he immediately called Oishi and talked to him about the matter outside the clubroom. Fuji raised an eyebrow at Tezuka's action; there was something wrong with Tezuka's tone. The way he announced the meeting was like he really didn't want one to happen, he was completely sure that the other regulars didn't notice it, but he did and boy was this gonna be fun.

Momoshiro and Kikumaru were currently randomly thinking and taking about what the sudden meeting could be for, Kawamura waited patiently for the meeting to start, Echizen didn't care and Inui and Kaidoh were talking about training regimes. Oishi who was currently taking to Tezuka actually thought the "matter" would be a good team building activity, unlike his buchou who thinks it would just make the world suffer from more insanity. He hasn't told Oishi about the circumstances of the "matter" yet. If the naïve boy knew, he might think twice before deeming the "matter" as a good thing. After 10 minutes both came back in the club room and Tezuka started explaining the "matter".

"Ryuzaki sensei received an invitation for our team to join a fundraising event; this activity will be in line with our upcoming cultural festival. She accepted it knowing that this activity can help improve our skills in other areas that are not tennis related. So for the next month starting tomorrow we will be dedicating it for the preparations for the activity. The activity would be a presentation, but I cannot answer what the presentation is about, all I can say is it either involves singing, dancing or acting or all in one presentation. Any questions?" With that remark Tezuka fell silent and watched the different reactions of his team.

Some of the regulars were already imagining the presentation, the others grunted in frustration. Said regulars were Echizen and Kaidoh, Echizen then raised his hand and asked, "Do we all have to participate?". "Yes" was the stern reply. Kikumaru who cannot contain his excitement anymore started glomping his doubles partner. "Hoi hoi Oishi I'm sooo excited nya!" The poor boy just smiled at his partner's hyperness. Inui was currently writing data, and Fuji had the smile that said 'I know there's more and I'm gonna find out'. 'I knew this was going to be like this' Tezuka thought to himself.

"Saa…Tezuka, are we the only ones who would be joining this event?" the ever smiling tensai asked. He knew that doing a presentation wasn't a big deal for anyone, plus the Nationals were already over so they didn't need to do extensive training. The event was really starting to interest the sadistic tensai of the team. With that question almost all the regulars stared with curious looks at their buchou. Echizen who didn't really care about the 'event crap' as he labeled it asked another question. "Buchou, what about tennis?" You can always count on him to care about tennis more than anything.

Tezuka cleared his throat and answered his kohai's question first, knowing it was a more immediate matter than what the resident tensai asked. "We will still have morning practice and half of the lunch period." All nodded in agreement, it also seemed to mildly satisfy the teams youngest member as his expression reverted back to it's normal bored expression. Now Tezuka has to answer the other question, "The target market of the event is teenagers, more precisely teenage girls. So the committee for the event invited the most popular tennis teams in the Kantou Region. Only three agreed to join the event, the other teams are said to be busy with their own cultural festivals. So no, we are not the only ones who will be performing in the event, we would have to learn to cooperate with other people. That is another reason why Ryuzaki-sensei agreed to the invitation. Is everything clear? Please say so, so I can dismiss you all." Inui was starting to write rapidly in his notebook again, he's trying to find out which teams have the highest probability of joining them.

Fuji who already figured out who the two teams are smiled inwardly, 'So that's why he was so upset, well Tezuka I'll just make everyone feel as worried as you okay so you won't feel lonely'. See everyone how considerate he is to his teammates. "Saa…..one last thing, which teams are they?" at this question Fuji cannot help but smile at his buchou. Tezuka groaned inwardly, but of course no one notice except Fuji, cause Fuji's awesome and a tensai. "The other teams would be Rikkaidai and Hyotei."

Instantly the regulars shouted "Nani?" and had different kinds of violent reactions, they were now explaining to each other how that was the worst idea ever and how being with the other teams were gonna kill them and all those shit. Inui who saw this as another chance to gather more data looked pleasantly happy as he wrote like a madman in his notebook observing his teammates' actions. Fuji was so pleased with his actions today, first he was being a good friend to Tezuka and worried for him, and second he made people feel as troubled as their buchou so Tezuka won't be sad anymore. He smiled triumphantly at Tezuka, and the latter just kept his ever so stoic expression. Feeling another headache coming his way, he really wonders why he even bothers to wish for even just a little bit of sanity from his team, especially that sneaky little tensai of theirs.

**A/N: Yay 1****st**** chapter is finished, please review and tell me how it was okay! I didn't make it funny cause in all honesty I can't picture write Tezuka to start the insanity, so yeah. Anyway next in Atobe or Yukimura so I can totally make that insane love them both! XD Plus this is a crossover fic, but don't worry if you guys don't know the other anime you can just think they're OC's but I'll make sure to not make inside jokes or events that you guys won't understand okay! So please review and tell me what you think okay! nya~**


	2. Yukimura's sadistic

**A/N:** Yo people so anyway sorry for the late update I was sooo busy and all like yeah~ This chapter will be very short because well you'll understand when you read it so please enjoy and review thanks.

**Warnings:** Cross dressing and Shounen-ai.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Prince of Tennis or Princess Princess

Princess Prince

"Saa…." Yukimura Seiichi said as he faced their school's principal. He was called to meet her because of an urgent matter regarding his team. Well at least he was called in for something productive this time. Believe me you can count with all your fingers and more for the times he was called in the office for either Kirihara or Niou. Anyway, said matter was that their team was signed up for a Fund Raising Event that would be held in a few weeks time. What deemed it interesting for the sadistic buchou was that they were going to perform with the Seigaku and Hyotei regulars. Just the thought of his teammates' faces when they hear of the news already makes him smile, 'Very interesting indeed'. 'What would they say and feel about this ne?' This was going to be amusing…very amusing.

"Yukimura-kun are you listening to me?" the principal was currently frowning at the blue haired boy. She knew the capabilities of this student, he was an excellent student in terms of academics and sports and what not, but she knew that Niou wasn't the only trickster in the tennis team, and to put it honestly the kid was down right scary. "Hai sensei, we will start rehearsing with the other teams next week." Being dismissed by the principal, Yukimura went of his way plotting something 'interesting' as he liked to call those sadistic plans.

'Hmmm I can accidentally forget to announce this event. This will work out good, luckily the first schedule of practices will be held here. Maybe I should tell Yanagi about this….he can help me and data will surely be produced here.' And that's how Yanagi always got tangled up in the buchou's 'interesting' plans. Poor Yanagi always being forced to comply with these plans. Though there were bright sides to be an accomplice of Yukimura, like not being forced to drink Inui juice and getting more data there were much, much more down sides to these. Not being trusted most of the time by your friends is one and being slapped by Sanada was another. Let's face it Sanada will never slap Yukimura, who then to blame but the data master right?

"Tennis practice dismissed." Yukimura told his team who were currently either changing or chatting among themselves. "Yanagi, I would like to talk about the plans for nest week's training regime." Yukimura said as he exited the club room, Yanagi followed him with his data notebook and pen at hand. They walked for a while making sure no one can hear the contents of their conversation. "Saa…" Yukimura started which signaled Yanagi to talk already.

"The plans for the training regime for the regulars and non regulars are already set, Sanada helped make it and we're just waiting for your approval." Yanagi said as he showed Yukimura his notebook that was filled with dates and times and other things. "Saa…" Yukimura said as he closed the notebook and gave it back to Yanagi. "I have a feeling you don't want to talk about that." At this rate Yanagi knew what was coming, though he wasn't sure if he would like it or not. "Saa…." Yukimura just smile at him. "No Yukimura…." He didn't like that smile it said something like 'You are going to help me and not tell a soul about my plans'.

"Saa…" Yukimura's smile got sickly sweet and he knew the buchou wouldn't take no for an answer. "There is a 99.83% probability that you will blackmail me if I refused to comply with your plans for the team." Yanagi said as he gave up on the little hope of salvation. "Okay so shall I explain?" Yukimura's face brightened up and he was now sincerely smiling. "Do I have a choice?" He knew he didn't he just felt the urge to ask that question. "Saa…." Yukimura's face didn't darken or anything he knew Yanagi didn't mean anything by it. "Feel free to do so then." Sighing Yanagi gave up and just prepared himself for the insanity that was to come. Being with Yukimura for 3 years made him realize that some things in life never changes, you'll just have to get used to it. Getting used to Yukimura was an art only mastered by 3 people outside the Yukimura family, Sanada, Yanagi and Niou. Only the three of them can stay sane or not be in a state of insanity fully when Yukimura's pretty plans happen.

Putting these thoughts aside he listened and take note about the things Yukimura was saying. It was something about a fund raising event that would be happening in a few weeks. The event will be like a concert, play and many more rolled into one. It's target market was teenage girls so basically it will be an all boy performance. What made it interesting was that the participants were the tennis clubs from Hyotei, Rikkaidai and Seigaku. 'Interesting indeed, so that's why he was so fired up about this. Good, data will be abundant with the presence of all the three teams.' Yanagi inwardly smiled, these were the times when he felt happy to be an accomplice of Yukimura.

Meanwhile the other regulars were having a nice bonding time together inside the club room. Rain started to pour and none of them had an umbrella so they just decided to wait there until it stopped. Having nothing better to do Marui suggested a game of truth and dare. And that's how Sanada who would have rather picked being wet outside but had to wait for Yukimura, apparently he had something to say, was now forced to endure the noisy shrieks and argument of his teammates. "Oi brat let go of Marui!" Niou said as he tried prying Kirihara away from his boyfriend. "Yadda sempai! And don't call me a brat damn it!" Kirihara shouted as he clutched harder at his twitching sempai's torso. "Kirihara-kun language... Niou-kun stop pulling on him, just let him do his dare please." Yagyuu said as he currently tried to stop the argument.

Jackal just grinned slyly as he sat in one of the benched opposite of the rowdy team, he was the one who gave the dare to Kirihara. He dared the junior to clutch on any part of Marui's body for a whole 5 minutes. If he was able to do so then he didn't have to tell them who he likes. Knowing Niou's possessiveness he figured this would happen, poor Sanada though he looked like he was going to snap any minute now. "Sanada fuko-buchou are you alright?" Jackal asked his sighing teammate. "Why did you dare Akaya to do that?" Sanada asked Jackal, he knew that Jackal deliberately did that to piss Niou and Marui off. "Well Niou played a trick on me last week, that's just payback." Looking a Jackal's sly smile Sanada sighed again and wondered how many more bottles of aspirin he needed to buy to keep his sanity.

**A/N: Hello minna~ yeah short chapter cause Yukimura decided to not tell them so no funny reactions from regulars XD but don't worry when Seigaku and Hyotei arrives at Rikkaidai that would a long chapter. Anyway next chapter is Hyotei but I dunno when I'll post it hehe but I promise to do my best so please review okay! I love ya'll who'll review like yeah~**


	3. Atobe doesn't care

**A/N: Hello minna! Anyway sorry for the late update and all~ please enjoy this new chapter…actually it has long been rotting on one of my notebooks but it's just now that I felt the urge to update this story so yeah…..review ne?**

**Disclaimer: Yaoi and a little bit OOC characters**

Princess Prince

"Atobe, can you explain this?" A very irritated Oshitari said as he entered the Hyotei Tennis club's buchou's office, he was holding a piece of paper and waved it to make it clear that he was talking about its contents. "Ahh….that matter? Ore-sama is just informing all of you that starting next week our team will be practicing for a fundraising event. As the generous and wonderful person that Ore-sama is I have agreed to help those peasants raise money for some charity they want to help, or something of that sort." The proud buchou said as he stood up and approached the slightly sulking fukobuchou. "Do you have a problem with any of this Oshitari?" Oshitari handed him the paper. "Read the details of the event, maybe that'll knock some sense in you." He answered as he rubbed his aching temples. Atobe just shrugged and tossed the paper in his desk, not really planning to read the piece of paper anytime soon.

"Why should Ore-sama bother with such trivial things as details for some fundraising event ahn?" He stopped and looked at his teammate who now had a blank face. "Besides, whatever that is you're worried about I'm sure Ore-sama can handle it with ease." Oshitari twitched at the last statement. "Atobe...just read the paper." "Ore-sama does not take orders from anybody." ".paper." "No." Oshitari was now close to giving in and punching the narcissistic buchou. Of course didn't though, he was a tensai, and tensai's don't resolve to unrefined ways of getting their way like punching people, that was Gakuto and Shishido's job. For the time being he resolved to leave the room without saying another word to his buchou, he slammed the door to emphasize his anger. Atobe in the other hand just shrugged at his friend's antics. 'What is wrong with people these days? Why can't they be like Ore-sama…well Ore-sama's perfect so they can't be like me… ' he thought as he sat back in his chair and going back to the work he abandoned when Oshitari bothered him. Said work was day dreaming and thinking of ways to awe people in the coming event. What did you expect him to do paper work?

Oshitari was very, very irritated with his buchou today. Okay it's not like the buchou didn't get on his nerves on a daily basis, but this was different. How so? The matter at hand is that they were doing this event with Seigaku and Rikkaidai. Rikkaidai he can handle, most of the people there can pretty much take care of themselves, even though the team can be as insane as his they didn't particularly bother him in anyway directly, heck he even thinks Yagyuu-kun was a nice person to chat with. Seigaku was another story though, the team had its quirks too but only some of them can be considered as problems really, but the thing is Kikumaru-san is part of that team. Whenever the cat like acrobat was in sight, their resident acrobat always transforms into a competition maniac. Honestly, Gakuto looked cute when he acts that way, but things like these have limits too and yes it always gives him headaches when these happens. Not only does his boyfriend attract other people's attention, whether he likes it or not he gets pulled in too. Yuushi here, Yuushi there…most of the time he already considers changing his name. Yuushi's just too over used, even Kenya will agree to that.

He sighs and buries his face on his palms. "Damn Atobe." he groans in a low deep tone. Suddenly he felt a light smirk creep on his face, he just remembered something, Rikkaidai has Marui-kun. Karma does come back, and he was sure Atobe'll have a harder time coping with the situation that will happen when the practices starts. He stood up and walked farther in the club room, he was in search of his phone, he had to spill everything to Kenya, before the insanity drives his off the edge. For now he won't tell anybody about the fundraising event, he was sure it was inevitable by now, might as well enjoy it.

**A/N: Hello minna, oi please review and tell me what ya think! Next chapter will be the princesses' part so give me motivation and review! Mah thanks for all those who review in the previous chapters, there's only a few but thanks again! **


	4. Fuck you Arisada!

**A/N: Nya~ Sorry for the late update….I have been busy with other fics and I didn't know what to do next (writer's block was an ass, ne?). Also that damned thing called school, yeah. But now I know where this is going to so yeah…please read, enjoy and review thanks~ **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: Shounen ai and cursing (?)**

**Princess Prince**

Yuujiroh felt his left eye twitch in irritation as he sat alone in Hyotei Gakuen's parlor. As much as he adored the room's lavish designs and expensive furniture…it would have been better if he was with someone, anyone (heck even that damned president Arisada would do) in this slightly (read: very) intimidating school. He sighed and closed his eyes. Why was he panicking again? He thought of what the president told him a few hours back…

"Ah, Yuujiroh-kun~ you'll be teaching Hyotei Gakuen of course! I believe that only you among the princesses are capable of handling such wonderful people." this was followed by a stifled giggle. He finished off with a "Fufufu~ you know you can't go on losing…that would just be a disgrace, ne? Think about it, Princess Yuujiroh loosing to the other weaker princesses in a show, especially to Mikoto-kun who loathes the princess program so very much…fufufufu."

Yes damn that evil president. He sighed for the second time and rolled his eyes. What part of 'angsty emo teen' does that no good ex-princess, not understand? He was not confident damn it…these confident smiles and gestures he made were supposed to be a wall that separated him from the rest…isolated him, made him, him. Unattainable and undefined Yuujiroh. "Oh well…I guess it's only Toru who gets me like that…"

But damn it…he just knew he was in for a lot of bullshit here. Fuck you again Arisada!

While Yuujiroh was thinking his brains out on the possibilities that would behold him later on today, Mikoto was having a hard time concentrating on not being noticed inside coach Ryuzaki's office. Yes he was trying in vain to vanish from his seat without anyone noticing him. The older lady was somewhat creepy for some reason, and no it was not the ever constant smile that reminded him of his sister that scared him, definitely not. His sister was more on the maniac side, while the coach was on the…'you're good enough' side smile. He didn't even get what he was thinking about. The second thing that made him want to banish was the tall stone faced teen who was currently talking to the coach. He was supposed to be the captain of the tennis team he'll be teaching 'things' to. What the hell were those things anyway? Cross dressing? Singing? Hell he was the worst of the three and they expected him to teach some group of middle school boys, who happen to live in sane grounds, (oh how wrong you are Mikoto!) meaning no cross dressing pretty boys to fill their fantasies! How would they understand his situation and all that comes after? He wasn't even willing damn it!

"It's for the good of everyone Mikoto-kun!" Arisada said in a sickly sweet tone. "But presid-"Arisada shut him up as he waved his fan in a little gesture and snapped his fingers. "It is also for the good of your grades too, Mikoto-kun!" With that said, he knew that evil president won. Was it even legal for any student council to have a say on your grades based on your character performance? Last time he checked those were two different matters, and then again the whole school was a different matter. He could only sigh as he watched Yuujiroh and Toru growl in frustration, see even those thick skinned bastards think that this fundraising quote and unquote teaching program was a crap load of stupid ideas. This wasn't going to work out well… He just knew it.

"Mikoto-kun, did you get our schedule then?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked with a cheerful smile, Tezuka looked at him with his usual stoic expression.

"Ah…yeah…Hyotei, Rikkaidai, Seigaku then Hyotei again, yadda yadda yadda, right sensei?" He said, trying to sound calm. He honestly didn't know what to expect from these people…they were so….so….different. (Read: He's different, not them.) He just hopes he doesn't come out like an idiot to them.

"Hn. Please follow me Mikoto-san, I'll introduce you to the team." Tezuka said. Mikoto gulped at the thought of meeting the rest of the "team". If everyone was like their captain…then he doesn't even know how he'll be able to teach them anything…or much less talk at all.

Once again, fuck you president Arisada, go to hell!

Now that we know what the two poor princesses are going through, let's take a glimpse on what the more err…fortunate of the three is experiencing. When I said more fortunate, I was referring to the fact that he wasn't cursing Arisada to the pits of hell, yet.

"So are you really sure, you're older than me? Cause you look really young, and I'm taller than you." _blink_.

"Ah...positive." _smile._

"Bakaya, would you quit bugging the pretty sempai!" _blink some more. _**'what?'**

"Well sempai, at least I don't gawk over pretty people~ You're so checking him out!" _blush. _**'oh hell no…'**

"I dare you to say that again, puri." _nod. _**'please do make him stop…'**

"Niou-kun! Please refrain from staring fights, Akaya-kun please don't poke into other people's business and Marui-kun, please refrain from provoking him. I'm really sorry for their behavior Toru-san." _weary smile. _**"Thank you sane person!"**

"Fine. I still say Marui-sempai's checking him out!"

"Puri…"

"Shut up Bakaya!"

"Akaya if you don't shut up, I'll tell on Sanada."

"Jackal-sempai's such an ass."

"No I'm not."

"Fine you're gay then."

"You're gay too Bakaya!"

"Shut up! At least I don't check out my sempais when I'm clearly beside my boyfriend."

"That's because you don't have a boyfriend, puri."

"I'm not checking out Toru-kun you idiot!"

"Marui-kun there's no need to shout. Please minna, show some restrain. I'm really sorry for their behavior Toru-san. They're usually…more restrained when our buchou and fuko-buchou is here…" _passive nod. _"**Well that explains the silence awhile ago…"**

"Ah it's okay...they're very…lively I guess." **"I've met worse…." **

"Hmnmm more like horny…"

"Shut up Bakaya!"

"Ahahahaa….." **"on second thought….. I miss the guys already!"**

"You probably think we're stupid don't you?"

"W-why would I think of such a thing?"

"Well you keep smiling even though I keep insisting that this gay guy's checking you out. On normal occasions I get told off all the time."

"NO Bakaya! It's because you ARE an idiot."

"I agree with Maru, puri."

"Shame, but it's true."

"Please refrain…actually I give up. Toru-san you can listen if you would, if the idiocy is too much to bear please just tune them out, thank you."

"Ah…well actually I don't think you guys are idiot…you're more on the amusing side per say…hehe." **"Thank you for the advice o sane one…"**

"I know right, we're so cute! Mura-buchou tells me I'm cute all the time!"

"Really, maybe it's because you're soooo fucking gullible, brat!"

"Hmmm Marui's on his PMS mode again Niou…"

"Jackal, you're his partner do something about it, puri."

"You're his boyfriend…I know you have a 'deeper' bond."

"Our bond is bound to the bed." _twitch. _**"I'm not hearing anything- block. block!'**

"Our bond is bound to the courts, only." _twitch some more. _**"Blocking it away...blocking, blocking."**

"Will you both shut up, I am not it PMS mode, nor do I have a mode like that. I am male; therefore I do not have Menstruation you dolts!" **"Hearing nothing~ nothing at all…"**

"Oh so the M meant menstruation…no wonder sempai's so pissed all the time. Oh what the others stand for." **"blocking!"**

"It's pimping sex Akaya~" "**God these children are not talking about sex! No I am not hearing this, no! Yadda!"**

"That's just wrong Haru! Would everybody shut the fuck up!"

"So it's….um…Pimping Menstrual Sex? I don't get it." _closes eyes. _**"Noooo…I ain't hearing this."**

"You don't have to, puri."

"I'm not part of this Yagyuu…"

"Toru-san…" **"Hahaha….this is all president's fault fucking bastard."**

"Oi pretty-sempai-kun…." **"Blanko…blanko…crap…"**

"I think he died…" **"I hate you Arisada…"**

"No he got aroused, puri." _glare. _**"FUCK YOU ARISADA, GO DIE IS A HOLE!"**

"Aww don't get him near me, I hate horny people."

"…puri."

"Please show some respect to your sempais minna, I'm sure Sanada won't be pleased…"

"Mah who cares about that guy, he has a stick in his ass, ya know?"

"I dare you to say that to him in his face Akaya."

"I dare you back!"

"I will facilitate this dare, puri. What are the terms?"

Toru could only sigh as he watched the team quarrel animatedly. Where was the innocence he was promised? Where? Damn that stupid Arisada, controlling everything. Even Sakamoto wasn't able to coerce that evil president into looking more into the terms of this fundraising thing.

"_Ahh Toru-kun, you'll be getting Rikkaidai! You should be happy since they're a bunch of sweethearts!" _

"_Umm…no offence president but when it comes from you…it's not very reassuring…"_

"_Oh my dear Princess! That hurts my fragile little heart! My cousin Yukimura is the captain of the tennis team, and he himself always mentions how dear and innocent they are!"_

"_That's still not convincing…."_

"_I don't really care~"_

"_You're evil, president."_

"_You're so pretty Toru, but you're late…keep going now~ Ja~"_

"**Damn it!" **_sigh _**"At least I'll get to see Yuujiroh and Mikoto later…"**

**A/N: Soooooo well I updated teme! AFTER THE LONG PROCESS OF WAITING (yes even I waited- cuz fuck that school sucks!) I present you this shit. Thanks in advance for reviewing I love ya all. TEHEEEEE and sorry for the cursing, I just um….have a potty mouth and let's get real here, we're talking bout Arisada here! and wow I'm braindead ja ne!**


	5. Interaction

**A/N: Woah, yahoo update after 6 months, seriously sorry people and I hope this makes up for my unawesomeness- I've been busy with cosplaying and shit…mostly cosplaying. Yeah, I'll do my best in balancing things out nao~**

**Disclaimer: I dunno what to put, damn it I'm starting from scratch here—better than discontinuing eh…right?**

**Warning: As usual, cursing and gayness really what else is new? XD**

**Princess Prince**

**(**The Awakened Story: **To Hyotei!)**

Act 1: In Seigaku:

"Hoi hoi Mikoto-sempai is your hair really pink nya?" Mikoto twitched as he smiled awkwardly… well forcefully at the bouncy red head in front of him. Was the new generation really this tall now? …or was it just him who's deprived of height? He awkwardly shook his head but was actually wanting to say 'MY HAIR IS FRIKIN RED KID, NOT PINK!' but of course Mikoto being well, himself simply choose not to talk, he was being the cool (READ: awkward) silent type of man he wants to be. Yeah right, too bad he's more of a girl than a guy.

"Eiji, sit down next to Oishi please?" A brunette with closed eyes said as the boy who is now justified as 'Eiji' pouted and left Mikoto alone. The poor princess just sighed and silently stole glances from said closed eyed teen, thinking people like that guy were lucky they didn't study in Fujimori High, the kid was totally princess material, sucks to be that kid- he'll probably be forced into cross-dressing later on.

"Mikoto-san…"Tezuka said loud enough for the other boy to hear but he got no reaction in return.

Like seriously what did he do to deserve such a faith? Imagine, instead of him living his life as a sane high school boy who goes on dates every weekend with his girlfriend- if not every day, he has to teach a bunch of middle school kids things he doesn't know himself and he's forced to wear clothes he's sure would fit cute girls rather than guys- he was a guy by the way, just making it clear and all.

"…Mikoto-san…" Tezuka repeated himself but Mikoto seemed keen on glaring at the seat in front of him.

Then there were his queer friends, THEY LIKED CROSSDRESSING. Well really not like like that…but GOD they enjoyed the fucking act, AND THEY COMPLIMENTED EACH OTHER. Can you get any more insane than that? –Well apparently you can… They also make AKIRA, GOD, AKIRA SAKAMOTO-SAMA, cross-dresses as well. Dude, seriously…Sakamoto was sane, he was his only hope of sanity in the school but everything just shattered at that moment. Whenever he looks at the green haired boy the images of Sakamoto in a school uniform (who looked pretty cute but….wait, what? GAH and with a skirt goddamn it) would flash back and slap him on the face reminding him that nothing was sane anymore- how depressing right? Really…life right now was just a bunch of c-

Tezuka sighed and tapped the older boy's shoulder causing the princess to jerk suddenly and yelp a little. "Y-yes?" he managed to blurt out, the team captain was anything but homely you see…

"Mikoto-san, I think it is better for us to first introduce ourselves first before everything else."

"Uh..er..sure." Yeah definitely smooth Mikoto, you just got intimidated by a kohai and you can't even talk like a civilized person, instead you use 3 words to say your mind, nice. Mikoto needed water and lots and lots of self confidence today.

Act 2: In Rikkaidai:

"Sooooooooo what's my name again?" Toru smiled his princess smile at the grinning boy pretended to think about it for a while, really he kept repeating his name to him over and over how can he not know it by now.

"Ano…uhm Kirihara-kun, right?"

"YES! That's right, I'm Kirihara Akaya, Rikkaidai's best!" That's probably the 4th time he has said that line too…

"Yeah Rikkaidai's best failure!" Marui countered with a 'pop' of his gum.

"Shut up sempai I don't need your opinion." Kirihara pointed at the other dude named Marui who was Niou's -the guy with the sly smile- boyfriend. So far he has already memorized all the regulars' names including Yukimura- Arisada's cousin who he vowed would be his masterpiece, Sanada the stone faced vice captain, Yagyuu the sane person, Yanagi the closed eye guy and Jackal, Marui's partner and so far he has already have a hunch that they won't do well if they'd be living like how Princesses live. The kids were whiney and dirty, mostly perverted and disrespectful, yeah.

"Who said it was an opinion brat? It's a fact. Right Niou?"

"Of course Maru , of course. Since you're already right, would you mind sitting down, puri?"

"BURN! Niou-sempai's taking my side!" Kirihara shouted as he stuck out his tongue to his sempai who gave him the finger. He then turned around and tried adjusting himself beside Toru.

"Shut up brat!" Marui said and mumbled some inaudible curses as his head disappeared two seats from where Toru and Kirihara were sitting. Kirihara grinned and smiled smugly at Toru who blinked questionably.

"Why?"

"Mura-buchou was giving Niou-sempai the 'shut up your boyfriend before I shut him up myself' smile, stupid Marui-sempai." The black haired kid snickered silently; Toru gazed slightly at the boy in question. Yukimura was smiling silently as he looked ahead. As Toru's gaze lingered longer he realized there was a weak color distortion surrounding the smiling captain… He should have known. Yep, fucking Arisada's cousin alright. For his own good, he chose to look out the window and mentally prepare himself for whatever they'd be doing today, Kami-sama please help him.

Act 3: Hyotei

"Do you understand how important this production is to Ore-sama's reputation peasant? Atobe frowned as he looked at older blond boy in front of him who looked more than just irritated.

"Are you listening to Ore-sama, peasant?

"Six." Yuujiroh deadpanned as he crossed his arms and legs and stared up to Atobe clearly unfazed with the younger boy's loud voice, all the other regulars blinked in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Atobe frowned.

"You, brat, have been calling me a peasant for already six times today, and I wasn't born with a name that starts with a P or ends with a T, in fact P and T aren't even characters in my name, so no I do not hear what you were blubbering about, Ore-sama." Yuujiroh finished with a smirk. At first he was flabbergasted with the sheer elegance of the school and people, but after a while he got over the fact that this was a school for rich kids and decided that hey, he was teaching this kids shit so might as well earn their respect or disrespect them, whatever works, as long as he's here. There wasn't anything he can actually do now at this point right?

Oh and did I mention their coach gave him full rights to boss these kids around as long as it had anything to do with the presentation? OH YEAH, he wasn't going to be called Peasant-sempai here bitches, though Yuujiroh-sensei would be pushing it…he still took pride on the clear announcement a while ago.

"Do what he says or you're out of the regulars." Sakaki said after a dramatic snap and stormed out, this action made Yuujiroh's eyebrows rise but he only continued smiling his signature smile and observed the regular's reactions. Everyone looked like they could care less, except for the team's captain, the Ore-sama brat err Atobe Keigo frowned and stared at him from head to toe and then declared that he was indeed a peasant , a good enough peasant he supposed.

"Did you just call ore-sama a brat, peasant?"

"Hm? Oh were you talking to me, brat? I have this bad habit of choosing what words I hear, especially coming from brats, can you please repeat yourself Atobe-san?" Yuujiroh decided to play with this kid, he was egoistic, spoiled and most of all prideful, a richer kind of typical Mikoto.

"I think I love you next to Yuushi." The red head sitting next to Oshitari who silently coughed at the moment, said as he grinned approvingly at what Yuujiroh said. Atobe flushed in anger and pointed his index finger straight at Yuujiroh's face, inches away from the princess' nose.

"You…"

"What?"

"How dare you insult Ore-sama in his office?"

"Look kid, you stop calling me a peasant and I'll stop calling you a brat." At this moment both Gakuto and Shishido were cheering for Yuujiroh with claps.

"Ore-sama is neither a kid nor a brat, peasant." Atobe turned to face his teammates. "Will both of you stop supporting this peasant, ahn!" Atobe shouted, but Gakuto just stuck out his tongue and Shishido chuckled under his breath.

"Neh, Shishido someone's getting ticked off, what a noisy brat~"

"I know, for once someone's more idiotic than you." Gakuto frowned and a soft 'Shishido-san, that's rude.' was whispered.

"I'm going to ignore that comment."

"You better do."

Yuujiroh laughed his best princess laugh at Atobe and blinked cutely. "Neh, Atobe-san, since your subordinates or servant, whatever you like to call them like me, won't you give Yuu-chan a little respect?" Yuujiroh smirked and cocked his head suddenly, "Or would you rather I remind you that I am your teacher from this day onward and I can cast you into any role I say is suitable for you, be it a back up dancer, extra, maid, an old woman or even just a peasant in the street. Got it? Get it and shut up kid, I'm not too happy with this event myself." Yuujiroh finished with an extremely bitchy hair flip, hey he might as well be queen bitch if this narcissictic egomaniac won't stop his blabbering.

"I- ORE-SAMA GIVE UP ON PEASANTS LIKE YOU!" Atobe said, turned around and walked out of the room with Kabaji following him straight behind.

"So it's a truce then?" Yuujiroh smiled as he stood up and gestured Atobe goodbye.

"Woah man, just whoa. You gotta teach me how to do that to Atobe!" Gakuto shouted as he bounced up and down in excitement.

"You got a lot of nerve saying that to that idiot." Shishido affirmed. "He's just jealous Sakaki allowed you to boss us around."

Yuujiroh smiled and patted Gakuto's head. "Oh I'll teach you how to do that….and how to walk in hills."

Gokuto looked up at Yuujiroh's clearly mischievous grin and gulped. "Hills?"

**A/N: Lol I enjoyed writing Hyotei… woo tension my ass! BTW uhm SakamotoMikoto? you like? DO you think Kirihara's too close to Toru- I just wanna portray him as an obnoxious kid who's fascinated with Toru's beauty…eh. Anyway REVIEWS will make me go faster! **


	6. Introductions Please: A

**A/N: Yay update, I seriously need to write fics more often these days –sighs- anyway enjoy and this chapter writes itself, meaning I'm blank as I type this A/N coz I type A/N's before and after writing the chapter sooo, please enjoy this shit I'm about to write. XD**

**Warning: CLASH (of gay guys- uhm I meant PoT characters and Princess Princess!) and of course, as usual – cursing. OH AND shounen ai!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my fantasies.**

**Princess Prince**

(The Awakened Story: Introductions Please: A)

There were two things the princesses found out after they all met each other's teams…. First of all, the middle schoolers knew each other all too well. The second one…they were rowdier than the boys in Fujimori high before a Princess picture album launch. THAT, is hard to deal with, like hell.

"WHY is HE here,nya!"

"This is my school, WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"YUUUUUUUUUUSHI!" – "OISHIIIIIIIIIII-nya!"

"….so noisy."

"Tch, immature sempais."

"Ne, Marui sempai…the redheads are shouting at each other…you should like start some crap too!"

"His hair is pink, puri."

"MY HAIR IS NOT PINK!"

"It is ahn."

"WHO ASKED YOU?"

"ORE-SAMA sees what ORE-sama sees."

"Monkey king is blind."

"Saa…Ryoma, don't insult the monkey king."

"Ore-sama is NOT a monkey king!"

"Tch, so you do acknowledge that YOU ARE the monkey king."

"Shishido-san!"

"Maa…maa..No need for fighting minna."

"Atobe, do not shout at our guests."

"Iidata…"

"Shut up Akaya!"

"YOU SHUT UP."

"Stop going near Yuushi- you you you sorry excuse for a redhead!"

"You stop jumping around nya!"

"STOP JUMPING THEN!"

"You scream too much Gakuto."

"E-Eiji!"

"Psshu…I feel like I just experienced de javu…"

"Pfft, what the hell is de javu mamushi?"

"Idiots should shut up peach."

"G-guys…don't fight."

"AS ore-sama was saying Ore-sama is not th- HEY! You peasant put that down!"

"Mura-buchou! The weakling from Hyotei just called me a peasant!"

"That's coz you're stupid!"

"Shishido-san!"

"I agree, puri."

"Niou-kun, that's rude."

"Saa…Sanada, everyone's so noisy neh."

"Yukimura…." Sanada frowned understanding what his captain meant.

"Saa…" Yukimura smiled at him. Sanada sighed and nodded.

" …I understand."

"Saa…Tezuka looks like he's about to burst as well." Fuji commented, he was watching the two interact closely for the past few seconds.

"…Kikumaru, Fuji, Echizen, Oishi, Momoshiro, Kaidoh. "

"Hai Tezuka?" "B-buchou?" "Nani?" "Hm…" "NYA?" "…"

"50 laps when we get back in Seigaku and 15 more if you don't shut your mouth."

"I-idata…"

"You too Inui."

"OHHHHHHH…Seigaku Losers are getting-"

"TANDUROUUU!" Everyone turned their head to Rikkaidai when a loud 'slap' echoed through the large auditorium.

"Aww bakaya got slapped again,poor him." Sanada faced Marui and slapped the half grinning redhead with the same intensity with Kirihara's punishment.

"Harsh…puri.."

"He so had that coming." Jackal whispered and gulped as Sanada's eyes moved to him for a second and then traveled back to the two shamed regulars.

"IS IT THAT HARD TO SHUT UP AND ACT NORMAL?" Sanada shouted in a harsh voice, even the regulars from the other teams shuddered.

"...I'm sorry." Kirihara sniffed as he rubbed his swollen cheek, Marui punched his shoulder lightly as he did the same to his own swollen cheek. "Stupid Bakaya."

"Saa…how nice, everyone's so quiet." Yukimura said. Everyone twitched as Rikkaidai's real sadist patted Sanada's shoulder in approval.

"Should we not start already? Stop wasting Ore-sama's time peasants." Atobe half coughed and half shouted, everyone almost rolled their eyes.

"By the waaaaaaaaaay…"

"What is it idiot?"

"Shut up Shishido. Where are Jirou and Hiyoshi?"

"DUDE! Wh-" Marui cried in horror. Niou sighed but covered his boyfriend's mouth fast enough to stop Marui's raging verbal hatred for Jirou to be heard.

"Do not say anything anymore, puri." Niou ordered his boyfriend via whispering softly in his ear, Marui bit his tongue and sighed.

"But-but-I hate that guy!"

"He hates you too, ahn!" Atobe snapped.

"Uhm…no he doesn't." Kirihara said cheekily.

"WHY YOU!" Atobe points at Kirihara but stops when a heavy hand patted his shoulder. "What is it ahn?" Atobe turned around and saw Kabaji carrying a sleeping Jirou on his shoulders.

"…Why must I be here again?" Hiyoshi commented lowly suddenly appearing next to Kabaji.

"Get out of here then!" Gakuto hissed.

"Gakuto…."

"Ohhhh…" Shishido cooed teasingly. Someone shouted 'tsundere!' but the princesses channeled out the boys' voices and held a meeting on the darker side of the exaggeratedly big auditorium that is supposed to be their training room every time practices would be held in Hyotei.

"So who has which school?" Yuujiroh asked in a very bored voice. To say the least, he was irritated with Atobe, the noise, Mikoto's sulking face, Atobe and mostly Atobe.

"…Seigaku." Mikoto said in a dreaded voice, he was comically banging his head in the wall. Yuujiroh just watched somehow amused.

"Lucky you. I got Rikkaidai…violent and vulgar boys!" Toru half whined and sighed as he massaged his temples and exhaled with dread clearly showing. "THEY talk about IT like it's nothing!"

"Oh joy, it. What it?" Yuujiroh repeated monotonously.

"You know…."

"I don't know!"

"I don't know as well." Mikoto cut in tiredly.

"SEX!" Toru said with a lowly with a hiss.

"Dude, they're like healthy teenage boys!" Mikoto said unconsciously.

"…they were talking about sexual acts between themselves." Toru snapped. Mikoto's mouth fell open and he struggled for things to say….

"Hmmm, Toru acts as if he's a virgin neh~" Yuujiroh finally commented. Toru blushed and looked away, ignoring his boyfriend's seductive way of talking.

Mikoto just sighed and groaned. Oh right…everyone IS gay, he forgot again.

"And don't act like you're disgusted Mikoto." Yuujiroh said, pointing a perfectly manicured fingernail in front of Mikoto's nose.

The redhead "WHAT? I was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"WAS TOO!"

"Both of you shut up! Yuujiroh, stop bullying Mikoto and let's talk about how we'll make those things…" Toru points to their students. If one looks closely though, you will see a blonde boy glomping a slightly shorter redhead boy, while two gray haired taller guys are pulling the two apart. "..Uh, to get anything done, at all. Kami-sama they're insane!"

"AMEN!" Both Yuujiroh and Mikoto said.

"Let's just bully them until they're broken." An ominous

"Yuujiroh!"

"Sorry…sorry…uh, let's just ask the team captains to help us."

"And the Atobe person is your team's captain…right?" Mikoto almost smirked.

"...you're a brat."

"How about we start with some introductions, neh?"

"I agree with Toru."

"Tch…fine, but I'm not breaking up that fist fight between brat-sama and rat tail."

"Rat tail?" Mikoto asked, Toru sweat dropped.

"Look at his hair." Yuujiroh chuckled.

"He has a name Yuu!"

"And I call him rat tail, now…before someone gets ugly- or rather before brat gets punched by that kid, someone break them up!"

Toru sighed. "I am so not enjoying this."

"I want a normal life…"

Yuujiroh rolled his eyes and walked to the crowd, his expression changing from clear irritation to a sinisterly innocent smile.

"Neh minna I'm sure we all hate each other ~ so…how about we all introduce ourselves?"

**A/N: hope fully a faster update, review please. XD yeah this is a shounen ai story so yeah.**


End file.
